


do you trust me? (do i have a choice?)

by flamerose



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark James Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Grey Malfoy Family, Guns, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, References to Abuse, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Severus never got the chance to experience magic, Sexual Content, minor crossdressing, so kinda like muggle sev but not really???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: Severus never wanted this life, he didn't ask for it. But it doesn't mean he's willing to be kidnapped by three men.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus swept the floor of the empty restaurant. The last customers had paid and it was already closing time, which was nice and quiet compared to the constant noise during working hours. Then again, he worked at a restaurant so noise was expected. 

Making sure that all the chairs were stacked neatly on the table, Severus went to change back into his casual clothes before locking up the place and saying goodbye to his coworkers. 

The streets were quiet, with the occasional people strolling past, be it on their own or chatting with some friends. Severus - believe it or not - had a friend, a girl called Lily who lived next door. She was nice and pretty and someone Severus would call family. The two were close and would talk for hours about anything and everything. Even though they had their arguments, like any friends would, they would reconcile in the end. To them, they were as close as siblings. Severus smiled. It was nice to have someone so bright in his constant life of darkness. 

As he passed by a dark alleyway, he heard some people talking. With curiosity getting the better of him, he turned his slightly to his left to see what was happening. He saw a man talking with another man. The first man had his back to Severus, hiding his face from him, but in the dim street light, the boy saw the expensive looking suit he was wearing, and his inky black hair that looked like his. What he was saying must have been threatening or something, because the second man looked pale and about to faint. 

Severus gulped at the thought of seeing the man die, and decided to hurry and leave so that they wouldn't notice him. He turned back and walked straight ahead when he bumped to someone. He stumbled a bit and winced at how the bruises littered across his body ached. 

"I-I'm sorry," He apologised, and froze when two pairs of eyes bored into his. The two men in front of him were tall and intimidating, their eyes cold and emotionless. Severus felt his stomach flip, and the three of them stared each other down into one of the men cracked a smile. 

"It's alright mate, no need to worry," He said, voice cheery and understanding. The other man had a small smile too, and nodded. Severus' eyes darted between the two before mumbling another apology and going around them and walked home with large strides. He didn't even notice his wallet on the floor. 

~~~~

James and Remus watched as Sirius continued to threaten the man before dismissing him, watching him apparate away to continue his duties with a death threat in mind. Sirius stretched his arms over his head. 

"I really don't understand how some people don't understand the simplest of orders," he complained, turning to look at his best friends. Remus shrugged. 

"They're just dim-witted." The scarred man said, before noticing that James seemed to be distracted with something. "What is it, Prongs?"

James fished out a tattered wallet from his pocket. "The cute boy that bumped into us earlier, he left his wallet behind." He brushed his thumb over the peeling leather. "I reckon we should track him down and give it back to him." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A cute boy? What, you two are out flirting with people without me? That's unfair." Remus rolled his eyes. 

"We weren't, didn't you listen to what he said? The boy bumped into us while we were walking over here." The werewolf explained crossing his arms. "Anyway, I think we should check what's inside first, just to see who he is."

James complied and pulled the wallet open. There wasn't much in there, except for a cards and some money. The deer animagus pulled out the card that had the boy's face on it. 

"Severus Tobias Snape," He murmured, "year 11, male." Sirius leaned over to look at the picture. 

"He does look cute, but awfully pale, like he hasn't seen the sun." He remarked, to which James hummed in agreement. The dark circles under the boy's eyes were in great contrast compared to his pale skin, and his nose seemed to be in a slight hook, but nonetheless, the wizard found him quite attractive. 

"It's quite odd to look at muggle photos and expecting them to move," Remus mused from where he was looking over James' shoulder. The others agreed and James slid the card back in the wallet, and continued to see what else was in there. The other cards were a bus card, a coupon and something similar to the first one he took out, albeit the boy looked younger in those pictures. 

"Now that we have a name, we can return the wallet," James said happily. "and he's cute, so it's definitely worth seeing him again."

His friends nodded. The three exchanged identical smirks before apparating away. 

~~~

Severus dug through his bag for the fifth time frantically. How could he have lost his wallet? It had his money, his ID and his other things in there! Plus, it was a birthday gift from his mother, and held a lot of sentimental value. He ran a had through his hair. This might possibly be the worst thing that has happened to him. 

With a groan, he fell back on his thin mattress, staring up at his hole-ridden ceiling. Of course, he had the money he had been saving up, but that was for when he moves out of this hellhole. Maybe he could borrow money from Lily? No, that wouldn't do... 

Severus threw his arm over his eyes. Maybe retracing his steps while he went to work later would be the best choice. 

~~~

Severus tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the clock ticking on the wall. He had already went to the police station around the corner to report his missing wallet, and the person at the counter promised to call him if someone returned his wallet. 

"Any luck from the police?" Lily walked over with an empty tray in her hands, her eyes worried. Severus shook his head with a sigh. 

"None," He brushed away stray hair that got in his face. He opened his mouth to reply when someone came through the door. Lily huffed. 

"I'm going to go serve them, while you wait for police to call you." She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder before grabbing some empty cups and a few menus before making her way to where the men were seated. Severus nodded and tapped his fingers on the cupboard and took out his old phone. Nothing. He better start doing something or else his boss was going to yell at him. Grabbing a cloth and a spray bottle, he went to clean some of the empty tables. 

Severus hummed something under his breath, a lullaby that his mother used to sing him when he couldn't sleep. Finishing with the table he was cleaning, he moved on to the next table. While he was walking over, he felt someone staring at him. He turned around and saw the three men that just came in staring at him. Severus recognised the two men he bumped into last night, while the third man didn't look familiar. Offering them a small smile and nod, he turned around and continued on his task. 

~~~

By the time they were closing up, there was still no luck with his missing wallet. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was just great. He better start working to get a new wallet or something. 

"Don't worry Sev, maybe it'll turn up tomorrow," Lily reassured him while they were stacking up the chairs. 

Severus sighed. "Perhaps."

Lily looked at her watch. "Crap, I forgot that I have to get something from the post office for my dad, I better get there before it closes, sorry that I can't walk with you." She apologised as she undid her apron. Severus shrugged. 

"It's fine, you better hurry, you have your pepper spray with you?" He asked. Lily nodded with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye." Severus watched as she rushed to change and get her things before running out the door. The boy continued to stack the chairs with another one of his coworkers before they locked up and went their separate ways. 

He took out his old phone to check on any updates. "Ahem," Severus looked up and saw the three men Lily was serving standing in front of him, each having matching smirks on their faces. Severus gulped and gripped his phone tighter. This wasn't really an ideal situation with their vastly different body sizes and the fact they kind of looked like a part of a gang.

"Um, hello, may I help you?" The boy tried to stand straighter to seem taller, but it proved to be useless with how the three men towered over him. 

"You see, I think I have something of yours," The man with the glasses said, sticking his hand in his coat pocket, "I believe you dropped it after bumping into us the other day." He took out a wallet, more specifically, Severus' wallet. The boy's eyes widened and he gasped. 

"Th-that's my wallet," He said dumbly. The man chuckled. 

"I believe so, mister Snape?" He held it out to him. Severus just blinked before quickly snatching it away and holding it close to himself. 

"Um, thank you sir." He placed the wallet in his bag and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, I better get going, thank you once again." Severus nodded to them before weaving through them briskly and continuing on his way home.

He tried to ignore the goosebumps rising on the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he tried to convince himself, Severus couldn't shake off the creepy feeling who someone watching him. It didn't matter that he was working, walking home, or at home, he felt like there were eyes everywhere. He started to look behind his shoulder more often, and he _swore_ he saw something shifting in the shadows. Eventually, Lily noticed that there was something wrong.

They were walking home from work one evening when she finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sev, are you alright, you looked so spooked!" Her best friend bit his lips and dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his jumper.

"It's... it's nothing, don't worry." He muttered.

Lily walked in front of Severus and blocked his path, mitten covered hands on her hips and a stern look on her pretty face. "I'm serious Sev, something's seriously bothering you. You look so tense and ready for an ambush or something." She paused and her expression softened. "Is it your father again?" The redhead asked softly. 

"No! No, seriously, I'm fine, Lily, let's just please forget about it." The girl stood stubbornly in front of him. There was a beat of silence between them before Severus finally sighed. "Fine, fine I'll tell you." He pulled the girl close and peered around cautiously before he leaned in close to her ear. "... I think I'm being followed."

"What?!" Severus shushed her.

"Lily!" 

"Sorry, I just- Severus this is serious, you could be in danger, you should tell the police!" Lily urged and grabbed Severus' hands, concern leaking into her voice and her eyes. 

Severus shook his hand. "No, there's no need, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. Don't worry." The redhead still didn't look convinced. She opened her mouth to object when Severus squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I promise." 

Lily finally relented and huffed. "Fine, but if anything happens, know that I'm next door." The two best friends exchanged a smile before continuing their way back home. 

~~~

The three marauders observed the conversation between the new object of their affections and his best friend. Remus noted that the two seemed to be direct opposites of each other. While the girl looked healthy, energetic and chipper, Severus was pale, quiet and reserved. Opposites really do attract. 

"I don't like how close the girl is to him," Sirius bit out, eyes darkening considerably as the friends continued down the road. James grunted in agreement as his dark green eyes remained trained on Severus. "Probably just a bird who's friends with him now and then will abandon him somewhere down the road."

"Seriously, Padfoot, you can't just make assumptions of a stranger," Remus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"That _stranger_ is feeling up Severus." The dog animagus argued.

"I agree with Padfoot on this one," James added, leaning his head out of the alleyway they were hiding in to look at the receding figures of Lily and Severus. "I think Severus is almost home now, let's go." 

With that, the three apparated to their next destination. 

~~~

Severus closed the front door and locked it as softly as he could, eyes concentrating on the sleeping figure of his father on the sofa. He was blackout drunk again, which wasn't surprisingly. Looking at the empty bottles on the floor, the black-haired boy sighed and after taking off his shoes, he silently grabbed a garbage bag and went to pick up the empty bottles. 

Just as he was grabbing the third bottle, a hand suddenly reached out and gripped it in its strong hold. His father was awake. 

"Where were you, boy?" Tobias slurred, face red and eyes unfocused. 

"I was at work." Severus replied calmly, heart beating frantically in his chest. 

"Did you get my beer?" Oh. Oh no. So that was the nagging and incomplete thought at the back of his head. 

"I'm sorry, father, I forgot-"

"Oh, you're sorry, you forgot," His father spat in his face. "Were you sorry when your wench of a mother died?" Severus felt anger flare up in him. 

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that. She was not a we-"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, rat!" Tobias roughly pushed Severus back, and he wasn't prepared for his head to hit the floor that hard. Pain exploded at the back of his skull, and Severus could almost feel the blood that was probably flowing freely. There was no warning when a punch landed on his thin stomach, and a pained grunt escaped his lips. The pain had dazed him, and he couldn't raise his arms or kick his legs in time to defend himself from the onslaught of punches and kicks from Tobias.

He didn't plea, however. Severus wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of having him plea for mercy and a lighter sentence. He would be strong and not make a single sound as he felt his ribs crack and new bruises blossom on old ones. He would take care of his wounds himself and keep everything under wraps. The boy hoped that he still had enough concealer. 

"Nothing to say now, eh brat?" His father spat, landing a hard kick to his side. Severus wheezed and coughed into his hand. He could feel himself staring to swim in and out of consciousness. He didn't have the energy to even curl into himself or try to cover any parts of his body. One of these days he wished that his father would be able to finally beat him to death so that he didn't have to endure any of this anymore. 

No. He couldn't stop. He still had Lily. He couldn't leave Lily behind. The dark-haired boy tried to heave himself up on trembling fingers, but another punch to his shoulder caused him to fall down again on his side, a grunt escaping his lips. 

"You're a pathetic piece of shit, just like your mother." Tobias tugged at his hair and forcefully pulled him up. "I should've sold you or gotten rid of you when you were born." He dropped the boy back on the floor. "Clean this mess, brat." 

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and someone's footsteps stomping about, and Severus couldn't help the groan from how it amplified his growing, but that didn't deter the sleepiness that was overwhelming him. There was a lot of shouting and he heard another thud somewhere near him. Was it the cause of the glass breaking, or was it his drunkard father? He really couldn't tell. 

Someone had rushed towards him and Severus felt someone picking him up and caressing his face. "Don't fall asleep yet! Don't you dare fall asleep Severus!" Who was that? Why did they know his name? His eyelids begged him to close them as the boy shifted his eyes to look at the person holding him. Severus only managed to catch worried light green eyes before he finally succumbed to sleep.

~~~

James had felt absolute and unrestrained hatred when he stupefied the man who beat the life out of Severus, who laid limp on his side on the floor, chest barely moving. He turned back with his teeth bared to the stunned _pig_ , his grip so tight that it threatened to snap his wand in half. 

How _dare_ he? How dare this lowlife muggle dare to do this to the most beautiful boy in the world? To his own son?

Remus was already kneeling and cradling the boy in his arms, pleading him to stay awake. "No no! Don't close your eyes!" He took out his handkerchief and pressed it against the cut on the boy's cheek. "He's bleeding all over the place, we need to patch him up quickly."

"Right after we finish killing this pig." Sirius hissed, standing over the man claiming to be Severus' father. He pointed his wand at him, and without hesitation, said "Avada Kedavra!" and finished the job. He immediately rushed to Remus' side, his fingers ghosting over Severus' eyelids. "I can't believe that he did this."

"Come on, let's bring him home." James glared at the corpse of Tobias Snape before walking over to the others. With that they disappeared, leaving behind a broken home and a dead father.

~~~

Severus wasn't really sure what was happening. It felt like he was floating in endless darkness with no destination. Where was he? Then his senses came rushing in. There was a massive ache that covered his entire body, and it felt like he was lying on a cloud?

_What?_

Severus cracked his eyes open slowly, and he groaned when every single injury simultaneously ached. He slowly sat up, hissing and cursing under his breath until he was fully sitting up. Where was he? He lifted up his arm and frowned. Were those... bandages? What?

He finally decided to look around the room. It was a simple room with white and light earth tones, and wait... are those floating candles? 

"Oh, Master Severus is awake!" The dark-haired boy turned his head to the door, where there was a small wrinkly humanoid with large eyes was standing there. Severus just stared at it with wide eyes. "Uh, Master Severus? Are you alright?" It stepped closer. 

Severus screeched. "Get away from me! Who are you?!" He pushed himself to press against the headboard, even though his body protested. He was tempted to throw one of the extremely soft pillows at it, but his arm would probably not like that. 

"Oh please don't be worried master Severus!" The humanoid stepped closer, and there was worry and concern in its huge and bulging eyes. 

"...Are you an alien?" Severus asked. Was he still dreaming? Or was he high on something? Also why did it refer to him as Master Severus?

It tilted its head in confusion. "An... alien? What is that? Oh no no, master Severus, Beika is a house elf, surely you most know?" 

Severus slowly shook his head. "... No?" It was definitely drugs. 

The house elf (?) wrung its hands nervously. "Beika better call Master Sirius, Master Remus and Master James." With that it disappeared into thin air, leaving the confused boy to just sit on the comfy bed with dozens of questions. 

In a few minutes, he could hear thundering footsteps outside the door, and it slammed open to reveal three men looking extremely worried.

"Severus," the one with black hair that matched his own breathed. He rushed over and sat on the bed, completely invading the boy's personal bubble. There was something familiar with this man, and it didn't sit well in Severus. 

Wait. 

_No. It couldn't be._

His dark eyes trailed to the other men, who were talking in hushed voices with that house elf thing. _It was them._

"You're the men that were in the restaurant a few days ago, and the ones that gave me back my wallet." Severus' anxiety made his fingers numb and increased the rushing blood in his ears. These men were basically strangers him, and here he was, in a lavish room with all three of them here.

The man sitting on the bed with him grinned fondly. "Still bright as ever even though your head is a bit muddled." He raised his hand, which caused Severus to flinch. The dark-haired man frowned and immediately put his hand back on his lap. 

"Okay, um, thank you?" Severus pushed himself against the extremely soft, cloud-like pillow. Oh, it could rival the blanket and mattress. However, he couldn't let them distract him from the increasingly creepy situation he was in. "A-are you going to kill me?"

"What? Of course not!" The man with the glasses said incredulously. He leaned on the footboard while the scarred man sat on the other side of the bed. The boy felt like he was about to faint from how fast his heart was pounding. 

"So... where am I? What am I doing here? And who exactly are you people?" The three men exchanged a look.

The man with the light brown hair offered him a warm smile. "Would you like some chocolate? It will help you feel better." He took out a wrapped piece of chocolate from his pocket and offered it to Severus. 

The dark-haired boy furrowed his brows. "No,,, no thank sir." He tried to ignore the small hint of sadness in the man's eyes. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"I'm James, the chocolate man is Remus, and this is Sirius." The man with the glasses - James - introduced, "and you're at our home. You're here because-"

"Because of your pig of a father." Sirius growled, hands clenching into tight fists. 

Severus froze. "Excuse me? I-I have to go, I'm sorry-" He moved to get up and immediately moaned in pain with how every part of his body simultaneously protested against the action. The three men were immediately on him. 

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" Remus asked worriedly. Severus gasped in pain as the aches pulsed through his body until he could finally breathe properly. 

"I'm alright, but I really must go, I can't stay here." The boy insisted, his breathing becoming erratic. "I-I have to go, Lily must be worried, I'm so sorry." 

The men's faces darkened. Severus felt his heart drop considerably. Oh no.

"I'm terribly sorry Severus," James said, his tone gentle and like the one mothers used to calm down their children. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man's hands slowly inching towards a hostler at his waist. Was he going to shoot him? "but this is for your own good."

"What-" The last thing he saw was a burst of light and he succumbed to darkness.

~~~

As soon as he was hit by the spell, Severus had slumped into James' waiting arms. 

"Poor thing, he's so stressed. He deserves to be pampered." Sirius cooed, trailing his fingers down the boy's soft cheek. Remus, whose fingers were carding though Severus' hair, hummed in agreement. 

"We'll protect him, and provide for him. He deserves it and more, but for now, let him sleep. He had quite the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally it's the second chapter ayyyy im so sorry for not updating sooner but here I am once again, here to bring you bad content haha. I would like to thank all of you awesome readers for the amazing comments and kudos! they rlly encouraged me to continue this fic :) with that, thank you once again for the rad comments, and feel free to suggest some stuff down there! see you in the next chapter!
> 
> xoxo rose


	3. Chapter 3

"Get the hell away from me! Don't touch me!" Remus sighed and placed his hand back on his lap. Severus had backed himself up against the headboard like a cornered animal. "I can change my bandages myself, thank you very much!" The boy hissed. 

"Severus please, you need some potions to disinfect your wounds." He tried to smile, but it only seemed to make Severus back up even more. 

"I don't need your so-called potions, I need alcohol wipes and medical attention!" Severus sneered. "Now, if you stop blabbering nonsense, I would very much like to use your first-aid kit." 

Just as the werewolf was about to respond, the bedroom doors swung open and Sirius sauntered in with a smile. At the sight of a cornered Severus and a frowning Remus, his smile dropped and concern washed over him. He immediately rushed over and sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Severus insists on using the muggle way of healing his wounds." 

"What are you talking about the 'muggle way'?" They returned their attention back to Severus, who was growing more and more confused. 

It had been four days since he was left in the care of these strange men, and he always heard them talk about weird things when they spoke in hushed whispers while they thought he was fast asleep. Every time he was awake and they were in the room, Severus would yell, scream and beg for them to take him back home, but they always told him in a stern yet gentle tone that the boy had to stay at their home and that he couldn't go back. Severus would then scream some more until his throat was hoarse, but the answer was always the same. 

Sirius and Remus shared a look, and it was almost like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Remus got up and smoothed out his pants. "I'm going to get James." Flashing a quick smile to Severus, he quickly disappeared from the bedroom. Following his receding footsteps came the awkward silence between Sev and the man. After a few moments, Sirius cleared his throat and gave the boy a charming smile. 

"So how was your day, Severus?" 

Severus sneered and crossed his arms. "Pray tell, how well could my day be when I'm trapped in house with three men I barely know, who just so happened to have kidnapped me?" Sirius flinched at his harsh tone and for a moment had the audacity to look like a kicked puppy. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You know, you should be nicer, Severus, that wasn't very nice." James reprimanded him as he and Remus entered the room. "Now you've made Sirius sad." Sev resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was already in his late teens, but they were still treating him like he was a kid. "You should apologise."

The boy furrowed his brow even more, "Stop treating me like a child, and stop acting like he is one as well." He crossed his arms defiantly and looked down in his lap, using his hair as a curtain to shield his face. He felt the bed dip on his left and right. 

"You are acting very petulant Severus, I expected better from you." He tightened his grip on the sleeves of his pyjamas. "It wouldn't hurt to apologise." He peeked from between his hair and saw Remus' gentle smile. Severus felt his resolve waver before he clicked his tongue. He huffed and glared at Sirius. 

"I apologise for my behaviour." He bit out. A small smile spread on Sirius' face and he was chuckled.

He ruffled Severus' hair fondly. "It's alright Severus, now would you let Moony change your bandages?"

"It would be bad if your wounds get infected." Remus added. The teen sighed in defeat. 

"Fine. Just get it over with." The three men grinned happily, and Severus watched as James called out for Beika. The alien-looking thing - an elf she (it?) had told him before - popped into the room, and for a brief moment the dark-haired boy considered pinching himself to check if he was actually dreaming this entire experience and he was still in his cold and damp room. 

"What can Beika do for masters?" 

"Could you get the medical kit in our office, and also some fresh bandages please? Thank you." Remus requested. The elf nodded eagerly and disappeared with a pop again. 

The man turned back to Severus. "Now Severus, I'm sure you have many questions, and we will try to explain everything to the best of our abilities." Severus nodded skeptically and motioned for him to continue. "First to get it out of the way, all three of us are wizards, and there are many other people just like us out there. A very long time ago, wizards and witches were able to live in harmony with people without magical abilities, whom we call muggles, but the muggles started to hunt us down with the thought of eradicating those who they deem 'unnatural' or 'demonic'. This, in the end, forced us into hiding. For the following thousands of years, wizards and witches lived secretly among muggles, hiding our magic, and slowly, magic became something in muggle folklore - ah, thank you Beika." The elf had returned with a tray filled with bottles and flasks with labels and containing different coloured liquids. As she placed it on the bedside, Severus tried his very best to digest what he just heard. Wizards? Witches? They only belonged to fairytales, they and magic don't really exist. He watched as Sirius took a fresh roll of bandages from Beika with a smile. Were these guys junkies, and had injected him with a hallucinogen? 

"Severus?" He looked up and saw Sirius looking at him. "Could you hold your arm out so that I could change your bandages?" The boy wordlessly held out his arm, and hissed when the other man gently unpeeled his old bandages. "Sorry," Sirius muttered, and James took his hand in his bigger one and rubbed his thumb over Severus' hand as an act of reassurance. As the black-haired man continued with changing his bandages, Remus moved on with his story. 

"In around 990 A.D., four of the greatest wizards and witches of the time set up the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where magical children were sent to cultivate their abilities and learn to harness their magic. As the years went on, Hogwarts gained more and more students and became more and more renown, becoming one of the most famous schools to learn about magic, aside from other schools worldwide, and to this day, these magical schools and the magical people they teach continues to be hidden away from the world." Remus looked over the tray of strange liquids before picking one out. 

"Of course, what I'm saying is just the really, really watered down version of the historical events, but I do believe that we have 'Hogwarts: A History' and some history books in the library, that you can borrow Severus. Now, be a dear and drink this." He handed Severus the flask, who looked at it suspiciously. He uncorked it and took a whiff of the liquid before gagging slightly. The men chuckled. 

"It's just like your muggle medicine, Severus. Just drink it in one go and you'll be fine." James assured him, squeezing his shoulder. The boy wrinkled his nose before tilting his head back and chugging the liquid. He cringed and coughed at the putrid aftertaste and downed the glass of water given to him, before asking for another glass.

"Would you like some chocolate now, Severus? It would help battle the aftertaste of that nasty potion." Remus offered. Sev coughed and nodded. The brunet man rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small piece of chocolate, which Severus took with his free hand graciously and ripped open the packaging clumsily and desperately before popping it in his mouth and chewing it, moaning happily that the taste of rich dark chocolate overtook his taste buds. 

"And done. Good as new." Sirius dropped the old bandages on the tray and smiled at Severus. He looked at the pristinely white gauze on his arm. 

"Thank you." James looked at his watch. 

"Well, it's getting a bit late, and since you just drank that potion, you should probably sleep now." Before he could protest, Severus already felt drowsiness settling inside him, and his eyelids got heavier and heavier until he fell back against the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy it's me, back again with another chapter :) sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm back now, and I actually have two jeverus stories in the work ayyy, so theres that to look forward to ;)) anyway, that's it for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> xoxo rose

**Author's Note:**

> ayy it's me, back at it again with another story even though I haven't finished my other ones lol. this idea has been in my head for a while now, so I just had to write it down!! im so sorry for not updating lately, since it was finals week at my school, so expect more updates now since im finished with finals yaasss
> 
> anyway, that's it for now, and I'll see you guys in the next update, ciao!
> 
> xoxo rose


End file.
